


Mister Tough Guy

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Picnics, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: This has been a blast and i wanted to give my artist a big shout out!TwitterNSFW Twitter
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: New ERA Discord: Reverse Big Bang





	Mister Tough Guy

It was rare that Hank and Gavin had a day off together, especially after everything with the revolution. Both of them, busy with learning, the new Android crimes division, and new work partners. But today? They had the day off together and they were going to take full advantage.

Full advantage meant something completely hopelessly romantic. A picnic. One in a field on the outskirts of Detroit. A field filled with flowers all in full bloom in the beautiful, late spring weather.

Gavin had grumbled about the idea when Hank had originally suggested it but reluctantly agreed because he wanted to spend time with Hank. Even if it was something mushy gushy like a  _ picnic.  _

Going to that exact field had been something Hank had done in the past with others and he wanted to add Gavin to the list of special people to experience it with him; today seemed like the perfect day to do it.

The weather was warm and the sun was shining. Hank smiled and hummed to himself as he packed the stuff into his trunk. A picnic basket filled with goodies and Gavin's sweet tea, along with a soft quilt that had seen it's a fair share of picnic and beaches before this trip.

Gavin was standing to the side waiting as Hank closed the trunk. His face was a slight shade of red as he stood with his arms cross and his eyes not quite looking towards Hank. 

"You look like I'm about to drag you off to summer camp and ditch you," Hank teased as he walked over and reached up to gently caress Gavin's hot cheek.

Gavin's face darkened even further as he still refused to meet Hank's eyes. "This…," he paused and huffed a small breath, "this just isn't really my thing, Hank."

Hank chuckled softly. He moved his hand so that he tilted Gavin's chin up, making the smaller man looked up at him. "That's okay, it's definitely mine and you’re mine. So it works out."

Gavin's breath caught and his eyes flickered from Hank's eyes to his lips, and then back to the very interesting mailbox. "I guess," he settled on eventually.

Hank rolled his eyes and gently pulled Gavin into a soft kiss. He pulled back and enjoyed the soft and dazed look in Gavin's eyes that he had every time Hank treated him gently. Hank lived for making Gavin smile, the man deserved it. "Okay, let's get on the road, then."

Gavin smiled a tiny smile. "Okay, old man. Make sure we at least go the speed limit," he teased, his words lacking any of his usual heat. He tossed his hand in the air dismissively as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Hank rolled his eyes again as he rounded the car and climbed into the driver side. He turned the engine over and put on some of his more mellow music on the radio, and reached over to ruffed Gavin hair before putting the car into gear. 

Gavin squawked and swiped his hands at Hank's, his facial expression was indignant. That earned a hearty laugh from the older man. 

"You're too easy to rile up," Hank teased as they hit the road. 

Gavin huffed again. "Yeah, and you like doing it too much."

Hank's laugh was deep and rumbly. "You've got that right."

Gavin would usually come up with some retort, but instead the soft smile stayed and he settled into the seat. 

The drive was comfortable after that and they enjoyed that passive company and good music. Hank liked the quiet when it wasn't so oppressive as it used to be, Gavin made things comfortable as amazing as that sounded. 

Then after 30 minutes, Hank turned off onto a dirt and gravel road before turning off-road all together and parking under the shade of a big oak tree. 

Gavin's eyes were wide as he took in everything, the wonder apparent as he stepped out of the vehicle and stretched to hide it. 

Hank stepped out and watched his love, those walls were still built so high despite everything, but he marvelled in these moments where Gavin just let himself be. 

"Hey, Gav. Wanna help me set up the blanket?" Hank asked, breaking the trance with the sound of the trunk popping open.

Gavin's hook himself and nodded. "Sure thing, old man." As he walked over carrying the heavy basket and blankets all in one go, not even waiting for Hank. 

"Okay, muscle man," Hank grinned as he grabbed a lawn chair. He knew as much as he hated to admit it, he was too old for sitting on the ground for too long. "Let me show you the spot."

Gavin grunted in affirmation as he readjusted his grip on the blanket, following Hank as he walked over to the shady part under the big tree. He flicked open the lawn chair. 

Gavin hummed as he put down the basket and spread the blanket out with ease. The picture was complete as he plopped down on the old quilt. His face was thoughtful as he looked at the rolling fields. 

Hank studied his love as Gavin looked at something well beyond what Hank could see. Gavin's face was serene and Hank could see him breathing in the sweet, spring air, the tension melting from the younger man's shoulders. This is what Hank had hoped would happen, enjoying seeing Gavin relax. 

"So, wanna eat first or anything else catch your eye?" Hank asked as he sat down in the chair. 

Gavin looked away from the field and shrugged, "Didn't really have any plans."

Hank chuckled. "Yeah, that's okay. This isn't a place for plans anyway."

Gavin grunted again as he reached over to the picnic basket and grabbed a bottle of the sweet tea. "Whatever you say, but you say it like you've got something on your mind."

Hank chuckled as he leaned over and grabbed his own bottle of tea. "All I wanted to do was spend some time with you."

Gavin blushed and promptly hid it behind the drink. Once he swallowed the drink he then looked back at Hank. "Yeah, it's nice." he put the drink down and resumed looking at the flowers while sneaking glances at Hank. 

Hank smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, something he often did with Gavin and put his drink in the cup holder of his chair before he stood up. He offered Gavin a hand, "Well? Come on, I want to show you something, baby."

Gavin chewed his lip shyly as he took the hand and stood up. Letting his hand linger in Hank's even after he stood up. 

Hank smiled and laced their fingers together, knowing it was what they both wanted. "This way," Hank informed as he lightly tugged on their interlocked hands. 

Gavin followed easily, his eyes wide and curious. 

Hank looked around, and then reached with his unoccupied hand and picked a lovely yellow flower. "This should be a good start," he smiled and turned and tucked in behind Gavin's ear, "Help me pick a bunch."

Gavin's ears turned red and he opened his mouth to protest, but it died on his tongue as Hank reached out and started picking more flowers. Gavin looked around and felt his chest feel weird and fuzzy. "This is… not something I'd usually do."

Hank looked back and smiled warmly at the man he loves. "I didn't think so, but it's nice to do new things, right?"

Gavin looked at the wildflowers growing near his feet and reached down and picked the first one to catch his eye. "I guess not."

Hank's chest flushed with a nice warmth as he watched the brash and fiery man, gently and carefully pick a bouquet of wildflowers. It was a sight to behold and one that Hank would cherish. 

After a few serene minutes of the two men picking flowers, Hank found himself satisfied with what he'd collected. He looked up at Gavin gently holding the stems and inspecting the foliage. "You find some good ones?"

Gavin moved the flowers around to inspect them. "Hell, I don't know."

Hank chuckled and closed the distance between them. "Do you like them?"

"I guess?" Gavin's face was the lovely red again. "They're flowers, Hank."

Hank grinned and inspected the bundle. "Well, I think they're wonderful."

It was Gavin's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, I like them. Okay?"

"Perfect," Hank gushed. "Let's go back to the blanket, shall we?"

"Whatever," Gavin grumbled without heat.

Hank took his hand again and they walked back to their little picnic set up. Hank sat his flowers down before he sat with his back against the tree and he pulled Gavin into his lap.

Gavin huffed and settled in with the tension melting out of his shoulders, the flowers still gently held in his hands. "Now what?"

Hank reached around and gently pulled Gavin close and then grabbed two of the flowers from the bouquet. "Okay, well, the first step is to take the stem of the first flower and wrap it around the second one," he demonstrated.

"Oh, no," Gavin whispered, as he realized what the plan was. 

Hank informed him gently and kept at his work. "Then you grab another flower," and he did so, "and repeat the process around the other two flowers, be gentle or the stems will break." He managed to tie the three flowers together with ease, then gently put them in Gavin's rough hands, "now it's your turn."

Gavin looked at the beginnings of the flower crown with wide eyes. "Hank… I… I don't think I can do this," his tone was soft and vulnerable. 

"I think you can, and hell, you've got plenty if a few of them break. It's all a part of learning." Hank's hands gently covered Gavin's and slowly moved them through the motions. The third flower gently added to the mix. 

Gavin's eyes lit up a bit as the piece was expanded upon. "Wow," he whispered like he couldn't believe he had done something so gentle.

"Yeah," Hank mused and paced a kiss on the top of Gavin's head. "Now it's your turn."

Gavin nodded and without fuss, picked up another flower and repeated the process on his own. The stem snapped almost immediately and he cussed and his eyebrows scrunched up. 

Hank kissed his hair again. "Try again, a little slower this time."

Gavin grumbled and grabbed another flower, his tongue stuck out of his mouth a slight amount as he laser-focused on tying in the next flower. This time he managed and his entire face lit up again. Such little things made him incredibly happy when he just let them. 

"Good job," Hank praised, his lips pressed against Gavin's hair. "Think you can do the whole thing?"

"Sure," Gavin said quickly, already pulling the next flower from the bundle.

Hank chuckled lightly. Then he moved just a bit and started making his own flower crown. 

It was a peaceful time, the two of them just weaving flowers into flower crowns under the shade of a sweet oak tree in the warm spring weather. Hank couldn't have asked for a better picnic. 

Then when Gavin finished his crown, he turned around and grinned widely before he gently placed it on Hank's head. He grinned a tiny grin. "Well?" He barked out with a forced harshness.

Hank smiled widely, as he preened under the messy flower crown. "I love it."

"You better," Gavin grumbled, and before he knew it he had a flower crown of his own placed into his mousy brown waves. 

"Perfect," Hank grinned, "c'mere"

Gavin happily fell into Hank's arms. "This is.. nice."

Hank smiled and wrapped Gavin up. "It is."

There was a moment of silence where only the rustling of the wind through the leaves and birds chirping interrupted. Then Gavin muttered softly. "I love you."

Hank felt his heart to swell almost more than his chest could handle. He pressed a soft kiss to Gavin’s lips. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a blast and i wanted to give my artist a big shout out!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yantiskra)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yauwow_)


End file.
